The Rider war
by lokey478
Summary: Finding a strange deck on the ground will Naruto be able to juggle his normal life and his mirror life as a Kamen Rider or will it consume him entirely.
1. Chapter 1

Rider War 01

**Thing to note Kamen rider Femme is now known as Swan.**

Kamen rider Tiger was gasping for air as he ran past the empty alleyways of the mirror world, all he needed to do was hunt a couple of humans for Destwilder and as he travelled the mirror world he happened to see a blond teen walking by all he had to do was pull him in and Destwilder would take care of it.

But he never expected Kamen rider Swan to suddenly appear and attack him.

"She was his." Was her only reply as she summoned forth her sword and wailed on him.

He fought back with all he had but Swan seemed stronger than normal, it was as though she was fighting for the blonde teen.

Right now he had lost Swan for the moment...but right now the only thing running through his mind was escaping the mirror world. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a mirror.

"Never in my life have I been so happy to see a mirror!" Tiger walked up to the mirror and flashed his advent deck in front of it creating a portal.

He was about to step through the portal when suddenly Blancwing, Swan's contract monster, appeared and shot Tiger with a bunch of razor sharp arrows sending him flailing backwards his deck going through the portal while Tiger remained in the mirror world.

"No!" He screamed out as Tiger's armor faded leaving him in only his normal human form.

Tiger looked up and saw Blancwing fly next to her owner. "Wh-what have you done?! You-you've killed me..."

"You deserve it for what you were about to do." Swan sheathed her sword and slowly walked away leaving Tiger to slowly burn and eventually every trace of Tiger's human form was gone. "But that deck I must find it before he does."

[A few hours before]

Naruto Uzumaki was in class taking notes when he looked over to the side to see the resident school idol Inori she noticed it and turned to look at Naruto who blushed when their eyes met.

Inori Yuzuriha, what was there to say about her? Well apparently a lot considering he rumors ranged for her being some kind of princess from a faraway land while others say she is some kind of Yakuza daughter. But to Naruto she was simply another classmate but he had to admit that she had an amazing voice whenever their music teacher asked her to sing.

Naruto turned back to the front of the class, from within his bag he brought out another pink envelope he found in his locker.

For the past few weeks ever since he started his new term in highschool he would always find one letter in the locker and all of them came addressed from Inori he didn't have the courage to ask about them so for the first few letter he thought of it as a joke that some idiot was playing on him and to be honest it would be a pretty good one if it worked.

But Naruto wasn't going to fall for it as back in middle school he had a prankster streak but still a few weeks had gone by and still the letters continued to appear, there was a difference between having a funny joke and having an annoying joke.

Still the letters continued to appear and each one was different but all came from Inori.

So Naruto thought that it was finally time to address the issue but upon opening the latest letter he saw that Inori wanted to meet with him in the music room later on.

"Uzumaki-san do you maybe have something to share with the class?" Rokujou-sensei asked, Miya Rokujou was a dignified blue haired lady of a young 27 years old making her the youngest member out of all the teachers but she was also the one that most students recognized.

The perverts in the school however recognized her for her long luscious legs.

"Um nothing Rokujou-sensei."

"See me during break Uzumaki-san." Rokujou-sensei returned to her lecture while Naruto just sighed after the enormous debacle in middle school Naruto promised his mother that he wouldn't get in trouble anymore...hopefully Rokujou-sensei wouldn't give him much trouble.

[After class]

It was time for P.E so the boys went down to the locker room, Naruto took off his shirt and made sure to keep the door close to his back. Right there on his back were six scratch marks caused by an accident when Naruto was a child that day he also lost his father.

"C'mon kids let's hustle up you got laps today!"

Naruto quickly put on his shirt before hustling out with the other students who weren't already out.

"Alright everyone ten laps when you're done take 5." The boys groaned. "C'mon are you guys or girls get running!"

The boys started their run while their teacher took down their times, once Naruto was done he took his spot next to other students who were already done and as usual a couple of guys were looking over at the girls who were stretching before they did some high jumps.

Naruto took a glance and saw Inori she was doing a few stretches before her turn was up, she noticed Naruto looking at her and waved. The other guys thought that she was waving at them and scrambled over one another in a chance to wave back to Inori.

However Inori ignored them when they waved to her thus accentuating her cuteness, running forward Inori leaped and easily cleared the bar when she landed the boys happily and excitedly cheered for her.

"Wow Inori-chan great jump!"

"Of course what are you saying? Were you expecting anything less from her?"

But their comments and compliments went unheard of.

"Alright boys gather round!" Their teacher called over all the guys. "So here is the key to the equipment room so go and have fun!"

"Hai!" One student grabbed the key from their teacher and everyone rushed towards the equipment shack where students grabbed various pieces of equipment and for the next hour all of them played basketball.

When Naruto tapped out and took a break by the side he saw Inori looking into the basketball court her arm laying lanky at her side as she scanned the court and when she saw Naruto her light pink lips curled into a smile.

"Hey look at that?" Masahiro who was an upcoming basketball star asked while looking at a buddy of his.

"What's up Masahiro?"

"Inori's looking here you think she's got someone?" Masahiro asked before he picked up a ball and tossed it back into the court.

"If she does then she's keeping a really quiet lid on it...all I want to know is if Rokujou-sensei's got someone."

Suddenly Masahiro ruffled his friend's hair. "Ah look at you going after older women!"

"Oi come back here you ass!" Masahiro's friend chased after Masahiro who ran straight back into the game, it was here that Naruto thought about his complicated relationship with Rokujou-sensei.

Miya Rokujou was originally a student of his mother Kushina back when she was taught and would often babysit him as a child to the point where Naruto almost considered her his mother which was also why Rokujou-sensei went down tougher on him, she wanted Naruto to be the best at what he did.

"Oi Naruto you coming back in!"

"Yeah!" Naruto picked himself up and went back into the game not realizing that there was some kind of reflection in a puddle of water and it showed an armored something.

[After school]

Naruto sighed before he entered the teacher's office where Rokujou-sensei was marking papers, Naruto lightly tapped on her cubicle wall getting Rokujou-sensei's attention. "Ah Naruto please come in and take a seat while I clear up."

Naruto took a seat and watched as Rokujou-sensei cleared part of her table so that they could talk. Looking around Naruto saw a picture of himself as a child with Rokujou-sensei and his parents all of them were so happy back before Minato died trying to save Naruto and his middle school class from a burning fire with a few of his men.

"Naruto how are things in class? I've noticed that you've been dreaming more than a few times."

"Um everything is going good I mean I've only been dreaming and it won't happen again I promise!"

"Just relax Naruto I know you won't do it again it's just...do you have any trouble with other students if you do you can share it with me." Rokujou-sensei reached forward and placed her hand over Naruto's in a comforting manner.

"No I'm fine Rokujou-sensei nothing's wrong...Now can I go?" Rokujou-sensei smiled and released Naruto.

Once he was gone Rokujou-sensei's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yeah Knight I got really bad news Tiger isn't answering his phone I think he got taken out so what should we do now?"

"Just keep on the lookout for his attacker he or she may turn up again."

"Alright also I heard a rumor that Raia is preparing to come to the city should we prepare for whatever he or she may bring?"

"Prepare well but anyways don't call me at this time ever again!" Rokujou-sensei scolded while she looked at the photo of Naruto, his family and her.

"Fine." With that said Rokujou-sensei put her phone away and took her papers out of the corner of her eye she looked at a strange little contraption it was black and dark blue tones on its front was the symbol of a bat.

[With Naruto]

He was walking to the music room when suddenly from out of nowhere something hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned as he rubbed the part of his head that got hit, turning around he saw something on the ground it had the symbol of a cat on it and sticking out of it were some cards. "Huh what's that?"

Picking it up Naruto accidentally spilled the cards onto the ground. "Strike Vent...Final Vent? What kind of game cards are these?"

"Ah right Inori I need to meet her." Naruto pocketed the cards and holder before proceeding towards the music room unknowingly there was a giant cat like being in the mirror following him.

[At the music room]

Naruto approached the room and heard a voice coming from inside which he assumed was Inori and she was singing, slipping in quietly Naruto sat at the corner and listened while Inori sang her song.

When she was finally done Naruto gave her a small applause. "You sing really good Inori-san."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Inori looked slightly to the left trying to hide her blush.

"Anyways I'm Inori-san why did you call me here? I mean we're all alone in this room aren't you afraid of people talking?" Inori got closer to Naruto but for each step she took towards him Naruto took one step backwards until his back was finally against a wall. "Inori-"

Inori pressed a finger against Naruto's lips. "I don't care what anyone else says Naruto Uzumaki I-love-you." Naruto eyes widened but before he could give any response she pressed her lips to Naruto's while holding onto both sides of his face.

Naruto tried to struggle against Inori but somehow Inori possessed a lot of strength for someone her size, Naruto opened his mouth to protest but almost instantly Inori's tongue shot in.

Moving around Inori started to search through the cavity of Naruto's mouth her tongue overpowering his at every turn. 'Wh-what's going on?'

Naruto's body slanted and the both of them fell to the ground, Inori landed on top of Naruto and she wiped her lips of saliva that had gathered there. "Naruto I love you."

Naruto shifted his weight a bit and he deck dropped out. "Ah the deck."

Naruto scrambled out and picked up the cards while Inori just reached behind her for something an eerie shadow covering her front.

Once Naruto gathered up the cards he stood up blushing red. "Um Inori-san I think that we shouldn't see each other for a while I-I'm sorry."

Inori had tears coming from her eyes she suddenly dropped a switchblade as her hands went up to rub the tears out of her eyes. "No...Naruto...why-why did you have to pick it up?"

Naruto could see the glint of the blade behind Inori's back and he nervously took a few steps back. "I-Inori-san? Wh-what are you doing with that knife?"

"Please don't run Naruto-kun I just want the deck...drop it and I'll protect you."

However fearing for his life Naruto opened the door of the music room and dashed out accidentally knocking into the school's idol Sasuke Uchiha on his way out of the music room.

"Oi watch your going dobe!" However Naruto was gone before Sasuke got an apology.

Sasuke growled and saw where Naruto came from, Inori walked out off the music and looked around for where Naruto had gone. Sasuke growled as he thought. 'Just what was that loser doing with Inori?'

[With Naruto]

He burst through the door leading to the rooftop and collapsed to his knees he thought about what he saw back in the music room.

'Inori had a knife and she threatened me for the deck...wait the deck!' Naruto took out the deck and stared at it. 'What are you and why did Inori want with you?'

Suddenly the doors to the roof slammed open and before Naruto knew it someone's fist connected with his face throwing him to the ground.

Dazed Naruto put up no resistance as he got wailed on by an unknown assailant. In the end the assailant left Naruto unconscious and partly bleeding on the roof.

[A while later]

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office. "Ah Uzumaki-san good thing you're awake someone really beat you up good."

"Th-then who found me?" Naruto asked while he accepted a cup of water from the nurse.

"Oh it was Rokujou-sensei she found you up there, you should really thank her anyways when you're ready then you can go." Naruto thanked the nurse and picked himself up exiting the nurse room.

As he walked through the halls of the school Naruto checked his pockets and found that his stuff was still there and even the deck.

Stopping in front of a class window Naruto took a look at it and saw his full reflection, his was face was slightly bruised but overall he still looked alright. He raised the deck to the mirror and suddenly the image of a belt appeared around him.

"Huh wh-what's going on?" Naruto touched the belt and accidentally put the object into the empty slot and suddenly Naruto found himself getting drawn into the mirror.

[Inside the mirror]

Naruto fell out of the wall and found himself dressed in some kind of weird suit that had a cat motif colored white with blue lines running across certain parts of his body.

"Eh wh-whats going on?" Naruto asked himself as he approached the window leading to the gates of the window ad he saw that the school yard was completely empty, there were no clouds in the sky making it seem almost far too bright for people to actually be walking about. "Just what is going on?"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Suddenly a scream rung in the air and Naruto recognized it as Murayama of the Kendo club.

Making his way toward the scream Naruto found her backed into a corner some kind of slobbering creature seemed to be the one over her.

"Hey stop that!" Naruto dove and tackled the creature to the ground sending it flying into a wall with a loud crack.

"Wow I-I didn't know I had that strength." Naruto looked down at Murayama who had tears in her eyes. "Come with me if you want to live!"

Murayama nodded and took Naruto's hand before the two of them ran away.

The creature picked itself out of the rubble and roared out loud and tried to follow them.

On a rooftop opposite the school a new figure wearing a green suit with an outlandish motif stood up and shouldered his rifle. "Zolda here I just spotted Tiger save someone..."

"Is that unusual sir?"

"Well technically speaking very much so, Tiger was never one to leave a monster alive even if it had a victim...he must have been taken out or something I'm moving in to check this out talk to you later, Zolda out." With that said Zolda shouldered his gun and made his way towards the school building.

**Prologue end...**

**So that was the first chapter and it don't really have much to say except expect stuff to go down. Also in case people are wondering Inori comes from Guilty crown while Miya Rokujou is from the manga titled Minamoto-kun Monogatari though she has only made an appearance in chapter 99 up to the current chapters.**

**So if you've liked what you've read then please do leave a favorite or follow, and if you have any comments or anything of the like then please do leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rider war 02

Naruto and Murayama ran for a bit until they wounded up on the other side of the school compound, when they thought they were safe they decided to stop and take a breath inside of one classroom which thankfully had some furniture they could use to barricade themselves in which would give them so time to rest and think about how they would get out of here.

"Murayama-san...are you alright?" Naruto asked while he stacked the final desk on top of the pile.

"Yeah I'll be fine but what is this place? One minute I was at the mall bathroom the next I was here getting chased by that-that monster! Also who are you and why do you sound so familiar?"

"Um well I'm sorry Murayama-san I'm just in the dark about this as you." Naruto replied as he tried to match up his thoughts with what he knew at the moment.

'Ok so I found the deck, Inori told me she loved me and tried to kill me after she found out I had this deck then when I flashed the deck in front of a mirror the belt appeared around my waist and then now I'm stuck in this place getting chased by a monster along with Murayama-san from kendo club just what is going on?'

Suddenly outside there were sounds of someone fighting and based on the sounds being heard either one person was using a gun or the monster was just using the other fighter as a toy and all these noises scared Murayama.

"Stay here I'll check it out." Naruto mixed some desks out of the way allowing him space to walk out of the room once outside he waited until Murayama gave the two tap signal indicating that the barricade was set up.

Standing up Naruto headed towards the sound of the fighting he was scared but if someone needed his help then he would be happy to oblige in any way he could especially if this person knew just what was going on.

Once Naruto was gone Murayama went to the back of the classroom and hugged her knees close to her body she made sure to listen close in case of any noise which was when a shadow came walking by.

Outside the door Swan passed by the room in which Murayama was in but she decided to ignore it in favor of going downstairs where most of the action was going on.

[Downstairs]

Naruto jumped off the flight of stairs and landed on the ground just in time to see a green armored man getting tossed around by the monster that was chasing them just a while ago.

Suddenly a screen popped up on Naruto's visor. "Zolda...that must be this guy's name."

Naruto was about to jump in when Zolda suddenly yelled out. "Don't! You would be crazy to fight this monster without some weapons, listen stick your hand out and call for your deck visor."

Naruto nodded and stuck out his hand. "Deck visor." Instantly an axe appeared in his hands.

"Ok now that you have your deck vizor take out your attack cards from your deck and choose which one you want to use." Zolda yelled out before he got tossed through a wall.

Naruto picked out the cards from his deck and decided to use the one that had a pair of claws on it. "Strike Vent." The deck visor called out before it disappeared and in its place were two huge sets of claws that were around Naruto's hands.

From within the rubble of the wall Zolda fired a few shots that struck the monster sending it tumbling backwards into Naruto's grasp, pushing the monster off of his body Naruto performed three quick slashes sending the monster back towards Zolda who had a card ready.

"Alright let's do thi-" However before Zolda could insert his card Swan tackled Zolda and quickly performed three quick slashes sending Zolda into another wall.

"Why?" Zolda moaned out before falling unconscious.

"I'll be the only one Naruto needs." Swan stalked up to the monster who started to fall back fearing the aura coming from Swan.

"Zolda!" Naruto threw his claws aside and ran up to Zolda shaking him trying to find out if he was still alive thankfully Naruto heard a groan from Zolda. "Thank goodness don't worry I'll take care of the monster and Swan."

"Summon your mirror monster to help you'll need it." Zolda groaned out.

Naruto approached Swan and the monster summoning forth his deck visor, taking out the summon card Naruto summoned forth his mirror monster called Destwilder to help in the fight. "Alright Destwilder let's-" However Naruto didn't have the time to finish his sentence as Swan suddenly turned around and went straight for Destwilder separating it from Naruto's side.

Left alone Naruto gripped his deck visor and attacked the monster to the best of his ability while he fought Naruto noticed how he seemed to be taking less damage from the monsters attack instead he seemed to be able to dish out plenty of damage.

Finally Naruto decided to end the fight and he drew out his remaining cards inserting the first card the deck visor called out. "Freeze vent." Almost instantly ice formed around the feet of the monster freezing it in place.

Finally Naruto inserted the final card into his visor. "Final Vent!"

With Destwilder he heard the call and immediately teleported to his master's side, "All right let's do this Destwilder!"

Destwilder charged forward and tackled the monster sending it to the floor, stabbing its claws into the monster Deswilder dragged the monster towards Naruto who had his claw weapons ready.

Once the monster was in range Naruto slashed upwards sticking the monster with his claw.

The monster screeched out before it disappeared showering Naruto in weird particles that would be absorbed by Destwilder.

"What was that?" Naruto asked before he noticed something gleaming on the ground, picking it up Naruto saw that it was some kind of strange silver medal and he made sure to pocket it for investigating while Zolda stepped up to him and patted his back.

"Heh good job for a first encounter but then where is Swan?"

"I don't know she must have left if she's not back yet anyways mind helping me and this girl?" Zolda nodded while Naruto led him towards the place where Murayama was.

Tapping on the door three times Murayama opened it to see both Naruto and Zolda outside. "Ahhhh!" She screamed and shut the door behind her.

"Wha?"

"Yeah she's had a long day here let me try it Naruto knocked the door three times again, "Don't worry Murayama he's with me so you can let the both of us in."

There was the sound of furniture moving as Murayama opened the door just a little and both Naruto and Zolda quickly slipped into the room.

"So Zolda how do we escape this place?" Naruto asked.

"Simple see that mirror?" Zolda walked up to it and flashed his deck and almost instantly a portal appeared before all three of them. "See now just walk through and you'll be back where you entered though."

Quickly flashing some kind of object in front of Murayama she collapsed into the portal sending her back where she originally was.

"Hey what did you do to her?" Yelled Naruto while he prepared himself in case Zolda tried anything funny.

"Hey there look just relax alright...Murayama isn't a fighter so she can't know about us or mirror monsters." Zolda slipped his hand behind and Naruto tensed for a moment but he instead brought out a card and handed it over to Naruto.

"Take this and since tomorrow is a Saturday why don't you come down to the Moriyama hotel in the center of the business district, show them that card and they'll show you the rest of the way." Zolda was about to step through the portal when he suddenly stopped. "Also don't bring anyone if not then we're going to have some trouble."

Naruto nodded before the two of them walked through the portal.

[Back at the school]

Naruto fell back into the hallway the deck clattering all the way to the side of the hallway. "Tch." Groaned Naruto who looked around and saw that he was back in the real world.

Staring down at his hands Naruto thought. 'Did all of that just happen?' Picking up the deck Naruto went to his locker, grabbed his bag and when he closed the door to his locker and turned around he came face to face with Inori who was looking cutely at Naruto.

She closed the distance between the two pushing Naruto against the lockers. "Hey Inori-san um what are you doing here? I thought you'd have already gone home."

Inori shook her head and replied in a dream like voice. "No I want to go home with Naruto and don't worry I will never hurt Naruto-kun."

Naruto remembered what she did in the music room and while it scared him then he thought that it was just a joke being played on him despite it being majorly out of character for her. "Alright I guess." Inori smiled making Naruto blush before the two of them walked out of the school.

On the way out Inori hung off of Naruto's arm making most boys who saw extremely jealous while some girls who had small crushes on Naruto were giving Inori the evil eye not that she cared all Inori seemed to care about was being with Naruto and even on the train back to the residential district Inori didn't seem to care about what other people thought as on the train she kept trying to snuggle up to Naruto's neck to kiss it.

Finally when they split off Inori told Naruto that they should meet again on Monday so that they could go to school together.

When Naruto reached home it was completely silent.

Kushina used to work as a language teacher but after getting married she worked part time for a company that did a lot of business overseas so sometimes Kushina wasn't at home for a week or so at a time.

And this week was one of those times as there was a small bundle of money and a letter addressed to Naruto on the desk, opening the letter Naruto saw that it was from his mother. "Hey there Naruto sorry for the short notice but I had to leave on another company trip I don't know how long I'll be gone this time but I left you some money on the table for food also I never told you but I received a call from your aunt the night before. Apparently your cousin Touka managed to get a scholarship to a good girls school here so she's going to be staying with us for a while I'm sorry for the short notice but I'll come back as soon as possible and I love you Naruto and take care of Touka."

Naruto smiled and pocketed the money before heading upstairs to bathe and start on his homework.

[That night]

Naruto went up to the letterbox and opened it to reveal a couple fliers but what caught his attention was a letter with no return address but addressed to him, opening the letter Naruto saw that inside was an ungodly amount of money and a small slip. "Good job on the fight Kamen rider Tiger hope to see more of you in the future."

Turning around Naruto kept the money close to him and went back to the house where there was the sound of humming coming from the back and the sound of cookery clattering. "Um Touka is that you?"

From the kitchen a girl with pink hair and blue eyes popped out. "Oh Naruto-kun! You're back." Touka ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "Long time no see!"

"Um yeah same here Touka-chan." Naruto replied as he hugged her back. "I heard you managed to transfer here good job."

"Hehe thanks Naruto-kun oh yeah dinner is almost done so just give me a second." Touka released Naruto and went back to the kitchen.

Naruto smiled and went back to the kitchen placing the pot of curry on the table which was when Naruto noticed that his Ramen was missing. "Hey Touka where's my ramen?"

"Naruto-kun!" She scolded. "Cup ramen isn't good for you so I threw it out."

Naruto fell to his knees depressed. "Why...Touka? My ramen..."

"Why don't I cook you fresh ramen tomorrow Naruto-kun?" Instantly Naruto brightened up and they all sat down for dinner.

Once dinner was done Touka agreed to wash the dishes while Naruto laid on the sofa and looked at the medal that he picked up from the destroyed monster. 'What is this medal?'

However before he could give it more thought Touka reentered the room with some dessert. "Here Naruto-kun I brought this from home."

"Thanks Touka." Naruto replied before accepting the dessert and eating it. "Here let's watch some Tv too."

As the night passed by Touka talked about how she had been since it had been a few years since they had both seen each other however when it was only 8 pm Naruto started to feel a little drowsy.

"So um Touka I'm feeling a little tired but your all set up for the night right?" Touka nodded and Naruto smiled and once he was done saying goodnight to Touka he went upstairs and just collapsed onto his bed and slept like a dead person.

In the middle of the night Touka walked straight into Naruto's room and she slipped into Naruto's sheets where she laid over his body leaving small kisses all over his neck line.

Turning his head in her direction Touka kissed Naruto's lips and using her tongue she pried his mouth open before she stuck her tongue into his mouth and used her tongue to searched all over Naruto's mouth their saliva mixing.

Once she felt that Naruto needed air she separated from Naruto, Touka was in a complete daze as she touched her lips wiping away saliva. "Finally after so long Naruto-kun will be mine and mine only..." Touka went down and licked Naruto's cheek leaving a trail of saliva.

"And if anyone tries anything then I'm sure Evildiver will take care of whoever tries to steal Naruto-kun from me hehe if Naruto-kun doesn't want to love me then I'll make him love me even if I have to tie him up and leave him in the room."

[The next day]

Naruto had woken up feeling rather refreshed and since Touka was still asleep Naruto left a message saying that he would be back later on and that he had something important to do. Taking the train down to the business district Naruto found himself getting strange looks as he walked into the Moriyama building since he was dressed in normal clothes while most people around him were dressed in suits.

Walking up to the front desk Naruto presented the card to the person working there and immediately the previous annoyed look on the man's face disappeared and now the man suddenly treated Naruto like an exalted guest.

Taking the elevator the desk person inserted a mysterious key card and the elevator went down below the surface when the doors opened Naruto stepped out onto a place that was like the bat cave but with a lot more people.

"Ah welcome you must be tiger." A man with white hair and black eyes came up to Naruto and shook his hand.

Naruto just stood there mystified by who this person was which was when the man suddenly broke out into laughter. "Hahahaha sorry what was I thinking my name is Asuka Kojiro and I'm Zolda."

"You're Zolda?!" Asuka nodded.

"Yep the one and only come on in nothing's going on today." Asuka led Naruto into a conference room where Naruto received some coffee and introduced himself.

"So um Asuka-san why did you call me here?"

Asuka sat down on the opposite side of Naruto and interlocked his fingers. "Straight to business huh well for one thing I and the MWDF would like you to join us."

"The MWDF?" Asuka nodded.

"Yeah MWDF stands for Mirror World Defense Force all of us here work together to prevent the public from learning about the existence of the mirror world by defeating monsters who appear in our world or by defeating monsters who have taken people to theirs."

"But why would you need my help?"

Asuka sighed. "Naruto we need your help to fight the mirror monsters that appear and kidnap people." Asuka waved his hand into the air displaying a map of the immediate area.

On the map were areas with colors. "So here we are in the center of the district this area is controlled by me and the MWDF, over here in the black area it's controlled by Knight, Gai and Ryuki, in the undefined purple area it's controlled by Ouja, Verde and Imperor, the pink area is controlled by Raia and Scissors, in the white area it's controlled by Swan and last but not least we have you Naruto you don't have a controlled area which means that people will be looking for you to join them and bolster their numbers."

"As you can see Naruto the MWDF is outnumbered by the other riders and swan isn't willing to help us protect the people who the mirror monsters took."

"And how can I help? I mean I'm just a kid and I'm not exactly the best fighter!"

"That's where your wrong Naruto you can help us by lending us your deck."

"My deck? But what can that do if there are ten other people after us! And besides you already have a deck."

Asuka pulled his deck out and Naruto saw that it was a little different then his own. "Well that's because my deck was created artificially and is not like your deck, to gather the data we need we must have a natural rider deck and at the moment I trust you the most right now."

"Will anything bad happen to me if I hand it over?" Naruto asked as he contemplated his choices.

"No Naruto just give us a couple of days to gather some data and I'll tell you what we'll even guarantee your safety with one of our fully tested mirror world rescue suits."

"Alright then if it's to save lives then I guess I can lend it to all of you." Naruto placed the deck on the table and slid it over to Asuka who smiled.

"Thanks Naruto this data that we gather today could save a lot of people in the future just let me grab your replacement deck and then I'll treat you to some lunch." Naruto nodded and made sure to finish his cup of coffee.

[With Asuka]

He exited the room and a scientist walked up to Asuka who waved for him to follow.

"Um sir shouldn't we tell him more details about the mirror world especially all the rules..."

"No he's just a kid he doesn't need to know all the details. The rescue suit is up and functioning right?" The scientist nodded.

"Yes sir currently R1 is the only one that is fully operational but we hope that tests from an actual deck will bring the other suits online."

"Good hopefully we can repent for our sins by ending this fight."

Chapter end

So character notes Touka comes from an anime/VN called Koihime musou as for Asuka just kinda use your imagination with the details I've given, then lines between sides have been drawn.

Also I'm going with the whole Zolda is an artificial rider because when you compare his design to the other Ryuki riders he is technically the one that stands out the most as kind of boxy whereas the other riders had plenty of curves on their armor with the exception of Gai, not to mention if it was never stated you'd probably have thought that Zolda's contract monster was a minotaur and he's the only rider that used guns so there.

As for the R1 suit well it's based off of the Rescue suits from Tomico Hero Rescue force more specifically its based off of suit R1 the blue one.

And last but not least leave a review or favorite if you like it and expect more that's to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Rider War 03

Beta'd by:

[Timeskip after Naruto met up with Zolda]

It was the Monday when Naruto was going to school he bumped into Inori who seemed to be waiting for him in her hands were two bundles and they seemed to be lunch boxes.

Inori ran up to Naruto and greeted him with a small peck on his cheeks. "Good morning Naruto."

"Um yeah good morning to you too Inori." Inori continued to stare at Naruto's face. "Well we should get to class huh? Don't want to be late right?"

Inori nodded and wrapped her arm around Naruto's own and they made their way to school trying their best to ignore stares directed at them.

At school the students of Naruto's class were told that tomorrow they would be going on a field trip to an all girl's school to see how they function in comparison to their school.

Almost instantly most of the boys broke out into cheers about going to an all girl's school and that they were hoping to see hot girls and if lucky they may even get some phone numbers for their collection while the girls looked disgusted at the boys who cheered.

In the back Naruto just laid his head on the table at the moment he didn't care since Inori was a handful and they hadn't even officially started dating yet and that was what scared Naruto, Inori was just too clingy.

At the far corner of the class where Inori sat she just gripped the side of her table. 'All those sluts at the school...they want to steal my Naruto-kun but I won't let them I love Naruto-kun and he belongs to me and only me.'

"Now I would like all of you to give a warm welcome to two new students of ours." The doors slid open and in walked a girl with auburn hair tied into two curly pigtails; the rest of her hair is left to hang as two rows of fringes divided in the middle. Her pigtails are tied in place by a red bow each and a girl who had chestnut brown with a small hair clip.

The first girl who walked in stepped forward and introduced herself. "I am Shirai Kuroko but you can call me Kuroko."

The second girl walked up and scanned the entire class when she looked over the boys her eyes narrowed and the people who saw her eyes could have sworn that she looked at the boys with hatred. "I am Misaka Mikoto and I hope we get along." The moment Misaka said that Naruto didn't know why but he felt like a storm of trouble was coming his way.

"Right so let's get you two some seats." Rokujou-sensei thought about seat placements before she finally decided to toss out their current seating plan in favor of a new one all together.

So the seating arrangement was written up on the board with a corresponding number and one by one each student stepped up and picked a slip of paper off of Rokujou-sensei's desk before returning to their current seat.

Once everyone was back in their seat and opened their slips of paper, and Naruto found himself seated closest to the door all the way at the front while Misaka found herself behind Naruto and Inori found herself seated where Naruto used to sit and right by her side was Kuroko.

Once everyone settled down Rokujou-sensei continued with her lesson and while Naruto was taking notes on what Rokujou-sensei was saying he could help but shake the feeling like someone was trying to stare a hole into his head.

Glancing to the back Naruto saw that there was only Misaka and she seemed to have been the source of the stare, Naruto swallowed and turned back to the front of the board thinking that it was just his imagination.

During lunch Naruto came back from the school store with a loaf of yakisoba bread and a can of soda he was about to sit down when he spotted Inori who was looking around the class. "Ah Naruto."

Inori ran up to Naruto and grabbed his hand before exiting the classroom and dragged him to the canteen where most other students were buying lunches.

Inori found the both of them a table and unpacked the lunch boxes she brought with her revealing an amazing set of omelet rolls, cooked fish, octopus hotdogs and perfectly cooked steaming rice.

"Wow Inori all of that looks good." Naruto complimented while he tried his best to keep the drool from coming out while at the same time Inori took Naruto's bread and pocketed it before sitting back down and grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

Inori used the chopsticks to pick up an omelet roll and brought it over to Naruto. "Say ah~"

Naruto blushed and tried to snatch the chopsticks away from Inori but she kept them just out of reach from Naruto's grasp, all around them guys were jealous of Naruto's position and wished that they could be in his position at the moment.

Finally after almost six minutes of trying to get the chopsticks Naruto gave up and just allowed Inori to do what she wanted which made guys even more jealous as they watched Naruto get fed by a rather happy looking Inori.

In some guys mind they thought that Naruto was some kind of evil bastard using incriminating evidence to blackmail Inori into doing whatever he wanted but that smile as Inori fed Naruto that wasn't something you could fake it was about as real as it got.

[After lunch]

When Naruto and Inori returned to class for afternoon lessons as they sat down Naruto noticed how there seemed to be two less students and that wasn't including both Misaka and Kuroko who were also absent from class.

It took a while but Rokujou-sensei eventually returned with a saddened look on her face as she announced that two of their students were suspended as they were found peeping on the girl's bathroom.

For some reason that Naruto didn't know yet he felt like his time in school were going to be short if he didn't watch himself from now on.

After school as Naruto walked to the station with Inori the both of them were silent it wasn't until they were about to go their separate ways did Inori finally say something. "Kuroko and Misaka watch out for them Naruto...I don't like them."

[The next day]

Naruto and the remainder of his class got on the bus that morning and they took it all the way towards the 'Kotoha girl's school'. On the bus Naruto sat with Inori near the back of the bus and on the ride Naruto didn't know why but Inori made sure to keep an eye on both Kokuro and Misaka.

On their side Kokuro was trying to feed Misaka something and Mikasa was occasionally accepting it.

Back to Naruto he thought about how happy Touka had been when she heard that Naruto and his school would be visiting her school as guests.

"Alright everyone now that we're here please make sure to behave yourself no cat-calling or anything of that sort understand?"

"Hai sensei." The students replied before exiting the bus and making their way to the main hall.

Traveling through the school they noticed how much more modern and sophisticated this school was than their school.

As for the girls that were walking around the school compound there was only a single word that could honestly describe them and it was that all the girls in the school were goddesses that were right up there with Inori.

Once the students were led to the hall and settled into their seats the principal of the school came out and addressed the visiting students. The principals speech felt like hours and soon enough some students were close to dozing off. "And with that said I would like the visiting committee to come out and show the visiting students around the school."

Sleeping students finally woke up when they heard the principal say that they were allowed to walk around the school, and so they gave a round of applause for the principals before they were split up into their separate groups to explore the school.

Naruto was naturally with Inori and a couple of other students and they were led all around the school, the music room, gym, cafeteria, school store and basically anywhere they wanted to go.

But as they were walking around Naruto noticed how Kuroko was separated from the group and she seemed to do something.

So sneaking away from his own group Naruto followed Kuroka to a locked room where he watched her pick the lock on the door and enter the room.

"Just what is she doing in that room?" Naruto asked himself before deciding to check it out.

Grabbing the door before it closed Naruto carefully opened it again and carefully closed the door before continuing to follow Kuroko.

Inside the rooms were mounds of files and unsorted papers but absolutely no sight of Kuroko, the only thing that was clear was the mirror at the back of the room.

Approaching the mirror Naruto saw that it was your basic mirror. "Where could she have gone?" Looking back to the mirror Naruto was met with a fist that smashed his face sending him sprawling backwards into a bookshelf where he knocked his head hard knocking him unconscious.

From the mirror out stepped a rider dressed in green chameleon themed armor. "I should have listened better to Onee-sama when she said I had to pay better attention to things around me. Stupid stalker I'll teach you to stalk me!"

[An unknown amount of time later]

Naruto woke up and found himself in some kind of tight compartment, his hands were bound behind his back with some kind of tape and even his mouth was tapped up. At the top of where Naruto was locked up there were three streams of light slipping in.

Carefully using his legs Naruto pushed himself to the back where he slowly pushed himself up just enough to see that he was in a locker of some sort.

'Cmon...I gotta get free...' Naruto tried struggling against his restraints creating a lot of noise suddenly there was the noise of the door opening so Naruto had to quickly duck down just in case.

"Hey Misato what are you going to do for lunch?"

"I don't know let's just get changed first then we can discuss what we want to do."

Standing up straight Naruto finally saw that he was staring right into a pair of breast carefully covered by a rather sexy looking blue bra.

Naruto gulped and sat back down at the bottom of the locker. 'Perhaps I should wait before escaping.' He thought as the sound of more girls entered the room and Naruto slowly prayed that none of them opened the locker he was in.

[With Inori]

She was with the rest of her group as they entered the canteen for lunch which was when she noticed that Naruto was not with them anymore, waiting for a moment Inori thought that Naruto would catch up with them but he didn't.

"Naruto..." Inori whispered out as she now left the group in search of Naruto.

Behind Inori was Touka who heard Inori call out Naruto's name and almost instantly her eyes darkened, walking away Touka left the canteen and took a corner in the back where she took out her phone and speed-dialed a number.

On the other end of the line a guy picked up. "Hey Ray how's it going today?"

"Shut up Claw I don't want any comments from you!" Touka yelled out rather pissed off. "Where are you now?"

"Somewhere...what do you want?"

"Come to Kotoha girls school now...there is someone here that needs to be taken care of."

"Fine fine I'll be there soon-" but before Claw could finish his sentence Touka hung up the phone and slid down to the ground laughing.

"Hehehehe...Naruto-kun is mine! No one is going to steal him away from me...and that stupid Scissors looking at me with those eyes one day after I get Naruto-kun I'll take care of him personally."

[Back with Naruto]

He had managed to stand up straight and thrashed about trying his best to shake the locker loose but he couldn't.

'Oh this is hopeless...' Naruto thought as he hit his head on the back of the locker which caused a loud 'clang!' and suddenly the door to the locker opened. 'Well I guess that works too...'

Stepping carefully out of the locker Naruto noticed that there were no girls so he very quickly worked to find a sharp corner and managed to cut of his restraints before tearing his gag off. "Damn that was nasty now let's get out of here."

He approached the door and pulled only to find it locked in place. "Huh what's going on?"

On the ground was a letter.

Naruto picked up the letter and read it. "Hello there pervert! Getting locked in the girl's bathroom how disgraceful...but now you have a choice so Choose! 1: stay in the middle of the room and wait for the janitor to unlock the room in the morning and get caught or 2: go through all the lockers that I have opened up and search for a hidden key to open the door but I must remind you that there is a camera in the room and it is watching everything so good luck."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he ran through which choice was better, finally he sighed and decided to look around for the camera that was supposedly hidden.

As he searched above the lockers he finally came to the assumption that there was no camera hidden in the room and so he there through each locker looking for the key.

Unfortunately for him whoever locked him in here also left the girls' underwear on the floor of the locker so Naruto had to dig through a few piles before he finally found the key, he was about to unlock the door when an explosion rocked the entire place.

[A few minutes before Naruto escaped]

A single man wearing a cap slipped past the guard station which caught the attention of the guard on duty. "Hey sir you're not allowed-"

However before the guard could complete his sentence the man rammed his fist into the guards face sending him falling back into the guard post. "Now it's time to have fun..." The man walked into the booth and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later the man slipped out wearing the guard's uniform, looking back into the glass the man noticed some kind of bi-pedal orange bug like creature. "Go Volcancer place the bombs then get back to me when you're done."

Volcancer skittered angrily before moving to follow his master's order.

The man walked into the school compound and made himself look like he was on patrol and soon Volcancer came back to his master. "Heh alright then let's get this started!" Whipping his shirt open the man revealed the detonators on his body.

"Time to say boom!" The man pressed the detonator blowing up a few cars that were parked in the car park and getting the attention of everyone in the class rooms who immediately rushed out to see what it was.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Kotoha girls school I am Mirai and as of right now you are all my prisoners!"

There were gasps all around the students who saw everything.

"Now I want all of you to listen closely and carefully." Everyone listened close. "I want all those who possess the decks to come out and surrender them to me. What kind of decks you may ask? Well those who possess them know what I'm talking about you have half an hour to surrender them to me if you don't then I blow something up!"

More gasps were heard from the crowds.

"Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen there are bombs posted all over the school but don't worry they're not in the class rooms I think so if you don't want people to get hurt you had better surrender yourselves and don't try to escape I've got my eye on you!"

With that said Mirai marched about the school plaza waiting for the decks to be surrendered.

In the school blocks students were in a panic while their teachers tried to keep them under control.

"Hehe just like I wanted!"

[With Naruto]

He heard the explosions and immediately raced out of the room just in time to hear part of Mirai's speech and once Mirai was done Naruto slipped down and reached into his pocket drawing out the rescue deck that Asuka loaned him.

'Should I transform now...but I'm still too far away to do it and in front of so many people I can't give away the battle and Touka! Oh my god I have to find out if she's alright.' Sneaking off towards the class rooms Naruto was careful not to pop his head up.

Along the way he saw Inori climbing down a staircase. "Naruto!"

"Inori stay down!" However Inori ran forward which somehow Mirai managed to catch and pulled out another detonator blowing the staircase apart and sending Inori plummeting.

"Inori!" Naruto jumped and just barely managed to catch onto her hand. "Hold on and I'll pull you up soon!"

Inori nodded as slowly Naruto pulled her up and at the last tug he pulled her up all the way with the most of his strength but inadvertently the last pull also sent Naruto crashing into the wall behind him back first and sending Inori somehow landing on top of Naruto in a rather awkward position.

"Ow Inori are you alright?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes while he massaged the back of his head.

Looking down at Inori he blushed up a storm as his other hand somehow landed on Inori's breast and he had accidentally squeezed it when they landed making Inori moan out. "No Naruto not here..."

"No Inori I'm sorry now c'mon we have to get you to safety." Inori nodded and the both of them crawled over to the class rooms where they slid it open just enough for them to slid in and face their fellow class mates.

"Naruto Inori are the two of you alright?" Rokujou-sensei asked.

"Yeah we're fine sensei but I need to go out again please!"

Rokujou-sensei's was shocked by Naruto's request. "What but why Naruto? You're my student and I cannot allow you to do this!"

"Please sensei! I have to make sure my cousin is safe!"

"No Naruto we're waiting here for help to arrive." Naruto looked away sadly and took a place at the back of the classroom with Inori by his side.

"Don't worry Naruto everything will be alright, here let me show you something." Inori reached into her pocket and pulled out a rider deck surprising Naruto.

"Inori you're Swan?!" Inori nodded. "Then that means that you went after Zolda!"

"No Naruto you don't understand."

"Then tell me why and I'll listen to you." Inori pursed her lips before telling Naruto what she knew.

"Naruto Zolda he's lying to you I'm not sure what it is but he knows something about the fight and everything I know it isn't much but please trust me Naruto I won't lie to you."

"I'll think about it but I still want to find my cousin...Inori will you help me?" Inori looked away her eyes narrowed before she nodded. "Ah thanks Inori I knew that I could depend on you."

"Thanks Naruto." Inori smiled and completely missed out on the monster that appeared behind Naruto, lurching forward the monster caught Naruto and took him into the mirror world.

Inori cried out that Naruto fell out the window and jumped down after him, on her way down she brought out her rider deck and transformed going into the mirror world just before she hit the ground.

[With Naruto]

Volcancer dragged him into the mirror world and tossed him to a corner where he smashed into a wall before falling to the ground with a painful grunt.

Picking himself up Naruto noticed that his body seemed to be burning away and it hurt like hell. "Ah ah! G-got to transform now..." Taking out his rescue card Naruto swiped it through the card slot on his rescue pass and just before Volcancer could pounce onto Naruto he transformed into a suit of armor that covered his chest and shoulders.

On his head was a faceless helmet as well.

Once he transformed his reflexes kicked in and just as Volcancer was about to pounce onto Naruto, Naruto raised his legs and kicked Volcancer through a wall leaving a giant gaping hole.

"Alright now that he's taken care of I gotta find a way to get that terrorist out of here." Suddenly from a window Inori dressed as Swan appeared before Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright? And what are you dressed in?"

Naruto wasn't sure he should tell Inori about him meeting with Asuka so he changed the subject. "Now that we're here Inori are we able to stop Mirai from bombing the school?"

Inori nodded almost immediately. "Yes when we're in the mirror world we can travel just like in the real world so if we travel to the plaza and search for a mirror then we can get Mirai away from the real world and into the mirror world."

"But if we do that can he survive? I entered this world and it hurt."

"Yes he's one of the riders called Scissors and master of Volcancer so even we drag him here he'll be able to survive by transforming." Inori replied while Naruto contemplated what she just told him.

"Well alright then Inori can I ask a favor?" Naruto asked.

"Of course if I can help you then I want to do it!"

"Can you distract him for me I wanna check if my cousin is alright I promised to take care of her so please Inori?" Inori seemed uncomfortable at Naruto's request and even though they couldn't see each other's eyes Inori knew that Naruto was honestly worried about his cousin.

"Alright Naruto but please hurry I don't know if Scissors has back-up and if he does then I may not be able to fight him."

"Alright I will and thanks I'll be sure to pay you back in the future." With that said Naruto gave Inori a little hug before he departed in search of Touka wile Inori moved out to find Mirai and Volcancer right after her brain started working again.

[With Touka]

As soon as Mirai proclaimed himself the equivalent of a terrorist she transported herself into the mirror world and transformed into Kamen Rider Raia so as to wait out Mirai's mad crusade for her.

Mirai was what Touka would call simple folk easily swayed by promises of the flesh not that Touka was going to give him any, she had reserved herself for one and only one person and using her enticing charm Touka had Mirai wrapped around her finger. One order from her and Mirai would jump gladly off a cliff for her.

But while Mirai was bombing the life out of the school Touka simply waited it out until she noticed Volcancer pull someone into the mirror world, normally Touka wouldn't care but then she saw that it was Naruto and she almost leaped into action.

Which was when she saw Naruto transform into his rescue suit and fight off Volcancer, she wanted to reveal herself but then Inori came in as Swan and the both of them had their talk about how they would handle the situation.

And once both Naruto and Inori were gone Touka stepped out from her hiding place, underneath her helmet her eyes were shadowed over. "Naruto-kun...has someone else? I don't like this." Stalking off Touka followed closely to Inori while Naruto went the other way in search of Touka.

[With Naruto]

He was walking along the empty hallways occasionally peeping into the class room for any sign of Touka and as he searched through the rooms window looking into the real world he also ran through the weapons the rescue suit were equipped with.

All in all he had a shield, sword/gun combo and a special attack called the Rescue Kick which would be activated with the user's voice.

After searching through 10 or so classes he couldn't find Touka at all. "Damn it there are so many classrooms in this school it'll take a while for me to find Touka and Inori I have to help her." Turning around Naruto decided that it would be better to deal with Mirai alongside Inori.

But as he was going down the steps he saw Inori fighting off an orange rider which he presumed was Scissors but out of the corner of his eyes he saw another rider who inserted a card into her reader. 'Oh no Inori!' Not thinking for his own safety Naruto jumped from his floor towards the purple rider tackling the both of them to the ground floor before the rider could activate the card.

When both Naruto and the other rider landed on the ground they did so with painful grunts making both Scissors and Swan stop in their fight mid-pose.

"Who the hell is that? And Raia I thought you said I could deal with this?"

"Then deal with it!" Raia yelled back as she tried her best to hold Naruto back without him realizing it but Naruto broke free of her and jumped in front of Inori just in time as Scissors used his Final Advent card when Inori had her back turned and Naruto took the entire hit for her sending him flying backwards and smashing into the side of a building.

"Hah take that you idiot!" Scissors gloated out loud.

"No!" Inori cried out. "You bastard!"

Taking out a card Inori inserted it into her Blanc Visor. "Sword Vent." Taking hold of the Wing Slasher Inori charged after Scissors while Raia just stood in her place.

'N-Naruto-kun got hurt...he got hurt defending Swan...Yes I'll have to kill both Scissors and Swan then Naruto-kun will forgive me and love me again.' Touka thought as she picked up her Evil visor and trudged off after Swan and Scissors.

Scissors dodged to the left just as the Wing Slasher came down. "Shit that was close."

"I'll finish this now!" Inori took out another card and inserted it into her visor. "Final Vent!"

Blancwing appeared behind Scissors and blew an enormous gust of wind from behind the gust of wind got so strong to the point that it blew Scissors all the way back towards Swan's Wing Slasher impaling him on the point.

"Ahhh!" Scissors screamed out before he was thrown off to the side by Swan and by the time he had picked himself up, he was in extreme pain and wanted to get out of the mirror world. 'G-got to get out of here...'

However before he could react from above Naruto came down crying out bloody murder. "Take this!"

Naruto's foot landed on Scissors chest where an R symbol appeared before slowly closing in onto Scissors body. "Rescue Kick!"

The force of the explosion sent Scissors flying to parts unknown where he very quickly found himself a hiding place hoping to wait out Inori and Naruto if they went searching for him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Inori asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks to the suit taking most of the impact." Inori nodded and was about to go off in search for Scissors but Naruto held her back. "Don't Inori I think he knows not to deal with us now."

Inori sadly nodded as they both returned to the real world where they found that the police had finally arrived along with the army though Naruto knew that those soldiers were from the MWDF.

[With Scissors]

He finally put his head out to see that Swan and Naruto were not after him. "Whew I thought that they would follow me thankfully they didn't." Raia soon walked onto the scene.

"Hey Raia!" Scissors waved her over.

"Final Vent!" Raia jumped onto the back of Evildiver and rode it until Evildiver rammed straight into Scissor's vent deck destroying it.

"Ah! Ah! Raia why? Why did you do that? D-Don't you realize you've just killed me!" Scissors screamed out as he writhed about on the ground but Raia didn't answer him instead just walking off in complete silence.

"Y-You bitch!" Scissors ran after her and was about to grab her when suddenly Volcancer appeared and rammed Scissors into a wall where it started to consume Scissors bit by bit. "Ahhh! AHHHHH!"

With Raia as she was walking away she pondered over the screams of Scissors. 'Hmm I wonder what Naruto-kun wants to eat today? Ah~I can't wait until tonight.'

Rider Deaths: 1

Remaining Riders: 20

[Omake The Tsundere]

Mikasa Mikoto was walking along the streets after the bomb incident the school decided to close for a little bit to give the student's time to rest after what happened.

And now she found herself in the shopping district usually Kuroko was with her but today Kuroka said that she had something to do so Mikasa found herself alone and as she walked she passed by a one day only road show where Gekota was performing.

Mikasa's love for Gekota compelled her to stop for a moment to watch the show, Gekota was a very popular mascot character for a huge company known as Geko Inc.

After the show was done there was a meet and greet session in which Gekota was going to come off the stage and walk around with the children Mikasa saw this and approached Gekota who was busy with the children.

When she was close enough she poked Gekota who turned around and saw that she was blushing and holding herself in a Tsundere fashion. "Uh um can I get a hug?" She asked while looking away. "I mean if you don't want to then it's alright."

Gekota hesitantly opened his arms up and invited Mikoto forward, Mikoto smiled a big glowing smile and dove into Gekota's arms. "Wow I never thought I'd be able to meet you! I'm so happy!" Mikoto gushed.

For the entire day Mikoto followed Gekota around as he met a multitude of children occasionally she was asked to enter the shot for a picture that people wanted to take and at the very end as Mikoto waved goodbye to Gekota but before she left Gekota ran up and put a special event Gekota strap into her hands before seeing her walk home a smile on her face.

Once Gekota was in the costume room he took off his helmet to reveal Naruto under it. "Hey good job today Naruto sorry we had to call you all of a sudden."

"Um it's alright I guess." Naruto replied.

While taking off the suit Naruto thought about Mikoto and how she reacted to Gekota. 'Hmm I guess Mikoto isn't so stoic as she appears.'

Chapter end

So that was the chapter and just like the Ryuki series I don't feel the need to give Scissors anymore screen time than he actually needs, in the series Scissors was only in 2 episodes before dying so here he dies in the chapter he appears seems like a fair trade to me.

Also if you were paying attention you'll have noticed that the newly set-up rider counter said 20 riders remained, not a mistake there will be more riders entering the stage soon and you'll be surprised by their identity.

So with that said please leave a review with comments, opinions and anything else you would like to tell me.


End file.
